Not Just a Thread Spool
by Kazuki's boytoy
Summary: Ban gets annoying


Not Just a Thread Spool  
by Kazuki's boy toy  
  
Just had to write this because those nicknames are damned annoying, IMHO. Kazuki can top   
me any day. I don't own Get Backers. If I did, I'd definitely be Kazuki's boy toy.  
  
"Welcome!" Natsumi's cheery voice called out as the door opened.  
"Hello, Natsumi-chan, Master."  
"Hello, Kazuki-kun." Natsumi replied with her beaming smile. "What can I get you?"  
"A cup of coffee please." Kazuki requested as he settled down at the counter.   
Natsumi was quick to pour a cup and hand over the cream and sugar. Kazuki added a   
little of each and stirred. He sipped at the coffee and smiled as Natsumi chatted to Paul   
about school. The doorbell jingled and Ginji's cheery greeting could be heard.  
"Ah? Kazu-chan!"  
"Hello, Ginji-san." Kazuki said with a smile.  
"What are you doing here, itomaki?"  
"Having a cup of coffee." Kazuki replied and Ban made a noise of disbelief.  
"How are you, Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked, sitting next to his friend cheerfully.  
"I'm well, Ginji-san." Kazuki said. "You look genki."  
Ginji nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we got a job."  
Ban smacked Ginji on the back of the head.  
"Itai." Ginji complained, rubbing his head.  
"Baka, don't tell itomaki about it." Ban said suspiciously. "He could be   
competition."  
"I'm just here for the coffee and to talk to Paul." Kazuki replied.  
"Paul?" Ban repeated skeptically.  
"That's right." Paul spoke up from his paper.  
Ban shrugged.  
"Ban-chan can be so paranoid." Ginji muttered quietly.  
Kazuki gave Ginji a smile in response.  
"Ah! Kazu-chan, you've got to come by and see our apartment!" Ginji said, his   
eyes going wide before his grin enveloped his face. "It's so big!"  
"It's not big at all." Ban said, settling next to Ginji. "Ignore him, itomaki."  
"You have an apartment?" Kazuki asked, mildly surprised.  
Ginji nodded enthusiastically. "We got one with the money we made on that last   
case."  
"Well deserved money, I might add." Ban said with a growl.  
"Who knows how long this good luck will last." Paul added. "Maybe a week or so."  
"Master can be so mean." Ginji said in a quiet voice.  
"I'm sure you'll keep this apartment." Natsumi added cheerily.  
"Natsumi-chan's the best." Ginji said, perking up. "You'll have to come see it   
too! We've got beds and a couch and a TV and a table and chairs and-itai!" Ban smacked   
Ginji on the back of the head again.  
"Enough, Ginji, everyone knows what's in an apartment." Ban said. "Stop talking   
and eat something."  
"Okay! One pizza please, Master!" Ginji said, recovering easily enough. "Do you   
want some, Kazu-chan?"  
"No, thank you, Ginji-san, I'm not hungry." Kazuki replied.  
"Are you sure?" Ginji queried.  
"Yes." Kazuki assured.  
"We don't have money to treat people. Besides, itomaki has to watch his figure."  
Ban said offhandedly.  
"Don't be mean, Ban-chan." Ginji protested. "He didn't mean that, Kazu-chan."  
"It's just his nature." Kazuki replied good-naturedly.  
"Teme, you looking for a fight, itomaki?" Ban demanded.  
"Maa maa, Ban-chan." Ginji said weakly. "Pizza please, Master. Come on, Ban-chan,   
let's eat the pizza."  
  
Ban opened his eyes as he sensed something was wrong. He tested each limb but   
they felt like they were trapped. He moved his head and saw the thin string binding his   
arms. He glanced around as much as his bound body would allow and was rewarded with the   
faint jingling of bells.  
"Itomaki," he said calmly.  
The light came on and Ban glanced around. He was still in his own bed, but his   
arms and legs had been bound to the bed with string and more string wound its way around   
his torso. He glanced over to the source of the jingle and saw Kazuki. The longhaired man   
was dressed in a simple pair of shorts that showed off his surprisingly muscular chest   
and long legs.   
"Hello, Ban." Kazuki said.  
Ban stilled at Kazuki's tone.  
"What's with tying me up?" he asked in as relaxed a manner as he could under the   
circumstances. "Did Ginji let you in?"  
"I just wanted to talk." Kazuki replied, coming closer. "And no, Ginji-san   
doesn't know I'm here."  
"Oh? What do you want to talk about then?"  
"Just a little request really."  
"Fire away, itomaki."  
"Stop calling me itomaki."  
Ban snickered. "That's the whole point of tying me up? I didn't know it bothered   
you so much...itomaki."  
Kazuki's lips compressed into a thin line. "I'm quite serious here. I don't mock   
you and I would appreciate it if you did the same for me."  
Ban couldn't help but grin, this was just too amusing. He couldn't believe Kazuki   
was getting all hung up over a little name-calling.   
"Aw, come on, itomaki, you know I mean it with affection," he said teasingly.  
Kazuki didn't look amused. "Ban, please."  
Ban's grin widened. "Relax, itomaki, it's just a joke."  
Kazuki sat down next to Ban and stared at him. "I don't find it funny."  
"So what? You're going to tickle me? I'm not ticklish, itomaki, do your worst."  
Kazuki definitely looked pissed off now. Ban was smirking. Then Kazuki's pissed   
look faded away and a rather disturbing smile creased his face.  
"Do my worst? Is that a challenge?"  
Ban thought about it. He knew that Kazuki wouldn't do anything bad to him but he   
had an irresistible urge to find out what Kazuki's worst could be. He grinned.  
"Yes, a challenge, itomaki. Do your worst."  
Kazuki smiled. "Okay. Just remember that you agreed to this."  
Ban's grin faltered slightly but then he decided that it wasn't like he could   
lose badly. And he really couldn't resist a challenge. He renewed his grin.   
"Yeah, I know. I'm up for it."  
Kazuki smiled again. "Then here we go."  
  
Ban collapsed on the couch and limply turned on the TV. There were dark circles   
under his eyes and thin red lines crisscrossed the flesh that wasn't hidden by his   
clothes. He winced slightly and shifted into a more comfortable position.  
"Ohiyo Ban-chan!"  
Ban winced again as Ginji bounced down beside him, jarring his position. "Not so   
loud, baka," he said.  
Ginji blinked at Ban in confusion and then his eyes widened. "Your skin..." he   
trailed off. "Are you all right, Ban-chan?"  
"I'm fine." Ban replied.  
"Did you get in a fight?" Ginji asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." Ban snarled, annoyed with Ginji's questions.  
He sighed at Ginji's crestfallen look and reached out to ruffle his hair. "I'm   
fine, Ginji," he assured. "I just lost a challenge, that's all."  
"A challenge?" Ginji asked, uncomprehending.  
"Yeah..." Bans voice trailed off quietly.   
A funny expression crossed his face as he remembered everything that had happened.   
A slow smile spread across his face. What had been done to him was definitely worth the   
discomfort he was suffering now.  
"But if I had to, I wouldn't mind doing it again..." he said finally.  
Ginji's eyes widened as he took in Ban's exhausted look. "If you say so,   
Ban-chan."  
  
finito 


End file.
